


Old books always have the best love stories

by Eyomault



Category: Original Work, Pretty Little Liars, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Sex, Love/Hate, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyomault/pseuds/Eyomault
Summary: Os deveres de uma duquesa sempre irritaram Petra, mas como a boa moça quer era ela deveria faze-los sem reclamar. Era com esse pensamento que a morena de olhos verdes entrou no salão de festas dos Fields acompanhada de sua mãe e alguns amigos.Mais uma festa entediante, monótona e cheia de pessoas falsas, Petra ja se preparava para sustentar seu típico sorriso falso, quando por um instante seu olha cruza com um par de olhos castanhos, por um momento o mundo para, Petra se sente puxada em direção ao par de olhos, mas logo é tirada de seu devaneio, ela precisava ajudar um amigo necessitado.
Relationships: Emily Fields/Original Female Character(s), Ezra Fitz/Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin/Caleb Rivers, Melissa Hastings/Wren Kingston, Spencer Hastings/Original Female Character(s)





	Old books always have the best love stories

**Author's Note:**

> Ola, essa história sera postada em Portugues e eventualmente em ingles :) 
> 
> Hello, this story will be posted in Portuguese and eventually in English :)

#  Capítulo 1 

Mais um baile, mais uma noite perdida ali em meio a tantas pessoas bêbadas e alegres dentro de um salão de madeira e pedra rudimentar. Ela estava passando as pequenas férias que se obrigou a tirar ali no condado de Wiltshire junto da mãe e alguns amigos. O que era para ser algumas noites calmas longe da bagunça que era Londres logo se tornou um aborrecimento para Petra. Mas nada se comparava a irritação de estar presa em um vestido dentro daquele salão.

-Ao menos sorria Petra, nenhuma dama vai chegar perto de mim com você olhando para todas as pessoas com essa carranca.

Petra tomou um gole do vinho aguado e doce e revirou os olhos com o comentário do amigo e doutor particular de sua família.

-Siga o exemplo de Caleb e tire alguma pobre moça para dançar, um ano morando aqui e ainda não encontrou ninguém? Não tem nenhuma lady solteira para desposar?

Wren riu alto e terminou o conteúdo de sua taça, Petra conseguia ver o amigo corando pelo canto de seu olho e não reprimiu o sorriso malicioso que lhe deu. Wren e ela cresceram juntos, era quase como irmãos, claro que como toda a amizade os dois haviam se afastado quando Wren escolheu o exercito e Petra a política, a morena não viu problema nenhum em sumir de Londres quando teve idade o suficiente para assumir os negócios do pai e viajar pelo mundo. Ainda era estranho retornar, depois da morte precoce do pai as coisas mudaram, Wren também havia retornado, sendo alocado para esse pequeno condado como médico e capitão da guarda.

-Cinco anos servindo e ainda continua mais macio que algodão. – Disse Petra entre um suspiro, ela levantou e largou a taça no tampo de madeira. – Eu tenho que fazer tudo por aqui.

Disse arrumando o vestido branco, ela odiava vestidos, mas em momentos como aqueles um bom vestido se fazia necessário. Com um sorriso frio Petra deixou a mesa, caminhou pelo salão trazendo a atenção de todos para si. Perdeu tempo conversando com os novos burgueses, fazendeiros que com sorte ficaram ricos rápido demais, também conversou com o Lorde e Lady local, Wren respondia ao dois ali no condado, _"um lugar tão pequeno e tão cheio de nepotismos_ " era o único pensamento de Petra.

Ela já estava desistindo de achar um par para Wren quando sente alguém envolver seu braço, Petra segurou todo seu extinto de xingar a pessoa e virou calmamente para encontrar um homem baixo, mas sorridente, ele a soltou e fez uma pequena mesura.

-Boa noite minha lady, desculpe atrapalha-la, mas gostaria de me apresentar com calma, sou o Duque Hastings, conversei com sua mãe a pouco, você realmente se parece com seu pai.

Petra levou alguns bons segundos olhando para o homem até entender com quem falava, talvez o vinho ruim estivesse fermentando em seu estomago.

-Boa noite senhor, eu acabei me perdendo de minha mãe durante a festa, fico honrada em conhece-lo senhor.

Ela deu seu típico sorriso malicioso e mordeu o lábio inferior, sinal claro do desconforto da mulher morena. Duas mulheres chegaram logo atrás dele, Petra reconheceu como mãe e filha pelo formato do rosto e olhos.

-Essas são minha esposa Veronica e minha filha mais velha Melissa, querida essa é a Duquesa Rosier, filha de Jhon e Anna.

As apresentações foram feitas, assim como comentários sobre seu pai, uma morte ainda recente para Petra, ela já estava perdendo a paciência quando Wren a salvou, o médico chegou sorridente fazendo uma pequena mesura a família, Petra não deixou de notar o clima que ficou entre Melissa e Wren e então com um sorriso disse a frase que provavelmente custaria sua vida depois.

-Olha só Wren, Melissa não está dançando, por que você não faz seu dever e a tira para dançar?

Ambos coraram como tomates, mas logo saíram para o meio do salão, Petra quase não conseguiu segurar sua risada, mas logo sentiu a mão firme de Peter em seu ombro.

-Então minha cara, sua mãe comentou que você havia conseguido expandir os negócios de seu pai para Espanha e Portugal, eu adoraria saber como conseguiu tal feito?

-Nada de conversas sobre o trabalho hoje a noite Peter, ela esta aqui para aproveitar as férias, vem vamos dançar.

Petra sorriu e gentilmente se afastou caminhando até a mesa onde estava, não dava para dizer que era um grande salão, era um retângulo perfeito com piso de madeira e paredes mistas de madeira e pedras, não havia qualquer tipo de forração no teto, Petra podia avaliar as longas tesouras de madeira larga e as telhas de barro características da região. A musica alegre parecia não chegar em Petra, ela encarava o outro lado do salão sem nem ao menos notar, estava tão presa a seus pensamentos, que fora um bague quando seus olhos cruzaram por um par de olhos castanhos entre tantos. Petra foi arrancada de seus pensamentos com força, então o que era apenas um par de olhos virou um rosto, e logo uma pessoa inteira.

A menina morena estava sentada do outro lado do salão junto de mais três, ela sorria de forma tímida para algo que a morena mais baixa estava contando, um arrepio cruzou a nuca de Petra quando novamente seus olhares se cruzaram.

-Sabe, se olhar de mais vai precisar ir la pagar uma libra a garota.

A voz de Caleb veio de seu lado fazendo a morena pular, ele riu alto e então mostrou a Petra um grande canecão de cerveja, Petra agradeceu e tomou um longo gole, estava morna, aguada como todo o resto.

-Pelo que entendi o nome dela é Spencer, é amiga da garota com quem dancei, aquela loira.

Petra terminou a cerveja e largou o caneco vazio na mesa, soltou um grande suspiro, sua cabeça começava a latejar com o álcool ruim e a pouca comida que havia aceitado comer.

-Muito bonita, mas um pouco nova não? Eu sou alguns bons anos mais velha que você.

Caleb riu, mas logo foi interrompido por Wren e Melissa, os dois pareciam interessados um no outro, Melissa deixou os três para atravessar o salão em direção a garota que Petra encarava, então Wren falou nervoso.

-Você me deve um favor, já que simplesmente me jogou em cima de Melissa, vai dançar com a irmã dela.

Petra olhou para Caleb que ainda ria, baixo da cena, quanto mais pensava mais a cabeça de Petra latejava.

-Só uma dança Wren, enquanto isso, Caleb esta ficando frio, veja como minha mãe está.

Caleb obedeceu rapidamente, sabia bem como a amiga era exigente com os cuidados com sua mãe, Petra o viu sair e então seguiu Wren, quando chegaram no meio do salão sua vontade era de matar o médico lentamente com um bisturi cego.

-Gostaria de apresentar Spencer minha irmã mais nova.  
  



End file.
